Obsessive Love
by Waived
Summary: Don't you know how much I love you? I love you to the point of that it is obsessive.


**Obsessive Love**

_Disclaimer: disclaimed._

The sky is grey again. It's always this dull color whenever I came for a visit. _Why? _

Does the sky hate me? Oh looked, here comes the rain.

Why do my heart beat ever so quickly when you called my name? Why does it stopped whenever you called other girl's name? Why do my face turned red when you hug me? Why do I weep when you hug other girls? Is this hatred? Or... Love?

I love the way you played with my hair whenever we were alone. I love the times when you would looked at me with those gentle eyes of yours. The color of your eyes would always warm my freezing heart.

Do you remember the time when I asked you to be my boyfriend? I thought it was adorable when you blushed and agreed to my request. It was the best day of my life. You took my hand and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. You then whispered to my ears, I love you. My heart raced. My body shivered with happiness.

Oh those joyful times. When we went to our first date, you took me to the amusement park. We played the racing cart, the merry-go-round, the roller coaster. But the one place which I enjoyed the most was when we ride the ferris wheel. We cuddled, we laughed, we shared our love for one another.

But when my parents divorced, it was the most miserable days of my life. I called you, wished for your comfort, but you ignored my call. I was confused. You had never ignored my call before.

I went to your house. Your mother said you were not in. I wanted to ask why were you ignoring me these past few days. I called, text, mail - but you ignored all of them. _Why? _

Just when I was about to leave, I saw you with another girl. _Nobara_. That was what you called her. Just when I was about to walk to you, you kissed her lips. Both of your eyes were shut. You did not see me approaching with a murderous glare.

I confronted you. I screamed. I was confused, angry and betrayed. But you pushed me away. You told me we were over. You do not love me anymore. _Why?_ What did I do? Did I do something wrong? We were so in love. _What happened? _

Questions ran through my mind as I ran from the both of you. I demanded answers. **WHY? **

I raced back home, and went to my kitchen. My eyes frantically searched everywhere, like a madman. Just then, something caught my eyes. A grin appeared on my face. Yes, this is perfect.

Later that night, I stalked to your home. I climbed the sakura tree near your window, and entered your room. As I stepped into the room I have never stepped in for a long time, I took a deep breathe. Ahh, I miss this smell. Your smell. We used to spend so much enjoyable time together in this room. Not only that, but this room was the place where I offered my chastity. This is the place where I offered you my innocence, and you oh so gladly accepted it with open arms.

My eyes snapped open as I threw all those memories away. I walked to your bed, and there you were, fast asleep. I placed a hand on your face, and kissed your cheek.

Your eyes snapped open. You shouted, demanding why am I in your room. I gave you a small smile and whispered, "Don't you remember what you did to me?"

Your face turned pale as I took the knife I hid so well in my hoodie. You screamed as I walked slowly towards you as you fell from your bed and crawled to a corner.

"Mikan don't do this!" You yelled.

My grin turn broader. I raised the knife and bought it down as I screamed, "**YOU CHEATED ON ME**."

Your screams were so beautiful as I stabbed you multiple times. You begged me to stop. You say I am causing you pain.

Confused, I pulled your black silky hair to eye length and asked, "But don't you remember who bought me pain in the first place?" I smashed his head against the floor. "**YOU**."

I snapped my eyes opened and back to reality. "I am so sorry I didn't visit you for the past months." I stared at the huge bag behind me and smile, "I was too busy preparing your.._gifts_." I pulled open the bag and dropped the bag contents out. It landed with a loud thud.

I looked back at the poorly made grave which only had a wooden plank stuck on the ground. But the words on it clearly states, " NATSUME HYUUGA."

"Oh look who came to visit. Nobara and your little child." I dragged the two dead bodies and lay them on his grave. I stroked the wooden plank and grinned and screamed madly into the rain. "**CAN YOU SEE NOW HOW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NATSUME? I EVEN BOUGHT YOUR LOVE AND KID TO YOU. THE CHILD YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THROUGH OUR **_OBSESSIVE LOVE_."

**THE END.**

* * *

Review your thought of my first story of 2015.** I know it was terrible**. Goodbye.


End file.
